Just Run Away
by kristenstewart1
Summary: Bella was known as a "runner". She finally met Edward and they fell in love. But now Bella and Edward are 20 years old and live at Dartmouth. Edward eventually finds out about the name "The Runner". How will Edward react? Sounds better then summary! ExB
1. Let's Run

**Bella's POV**

"Bella… wake up! Time for school", Charlie called.

Ugh…. I definitely did not want to go to school today. It was enough that I had to wake up early, but now school.

I climbed out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. I almost screamed when I saw myself in the mirror…. I looked worst then monsters under your bed.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

I quickly ran into my room and picked up my cellphone.

"Hey Bella"

It was Jess. Of course she was calling me, I'm guessing she had some new gossip.

"Hey Jess"

Jess was one of the few friends I had at my school. I was a loner you could say.

"I'm so excited!'

"Same"

That was a total lie. I was not excited. I just wanted to sleep and not have school.

"You know there's a new family coming today! I heard there really strange and came from Alaska."

"Very cool."

I never really cared when new kids arrived. That's mostly because they never even knew I existed. But I'm not surprised…. I learned to deal with the fact that I'm never going to have kids or get married because I'm ugly and stupid.

"Sorry Jess. I have to get ready for school. We'll talk then!", I tried to sound happy and I'm guessing it worked.

"Okay Bella. See you then!", she replied back sounding bored.

I then hung up and threw on jeans, long sleeved shirt and my favorite hoodie. I paused to look in the mirror before going downstairs. I remembered everything… why? Why did it have to happen to me….

~FlashBack~

"Hello Isabella"

I turned around to the familiar frightening voice. James.

"Umm… hi", I replied back softly.

"Just want to say… I love you"

He then made a kissing face at me.

"Ew", I replied back.

I started to walk away but then James tripped me. The hallway filled with laughter. Every student was laughing at me. I ran outside and ran without stopping. I never turned around and kept running til' I was out of sight.

~FlashBack Ends~

I stared back into the mirror for a while then shivered. I ran downstairs. Charlie was gone, must of head to work already. I grabbed a granola bar and threw my backpack over my shoulder. Then I ran out the door on my way to school. Today was going to be a long day and I was going to hate it.

**Edward's POV**

I turned off the TV and checked the time. Great. Almost time for school. I didn't have a problem with school, but I hated how I had to start all over. It was a relief when everybody stopped staring at us. But here we go again… another painful 4 years then move somewhere else. I wish I could just stay in one place and settle down with my dream girl. I didn't know her personally but Alice had a vision that we would be together some day. I wish that day would come… I've been waiting 100 painful long years for her.

"Edward are you ready? We have to go now"

Alice. She was the one who understand me completely. The only one.

"Yes Alice. Let's go", I replied back.

Then in Vampire speed we headed out to the car with my family. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and of course me. We finally got to school and found a parking space. When we got there we all got out of the car in human speed.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Bella! There, they are. The new kids. Incredibly gorgeous, but total freaks.", Jess told me while laughing.

I followed my gaze and saw 5 new kids standing next to the shiny Volvo, but the weirdest thing I noticed then… they were all staring at me. I had to admit I was scared, because ever since the accident James caused, nobody noticed me. But I couldn't stop staring, even if it was rude I couldn't stop staring. Then the blonde one started walking towards us. I snapped my head back towards Jess, acting like I did nothing.

"Bella. The blonde one is coming. Crap… let's run.", Jess told me.

I froze then. Right then and there. Those words killed me. Knocked me out. "Let's Run."


	2. Forever and 3 years later

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie was being a total idiot. Of course she was jealous. I could hear her thoughts. She was thinking everything. But still she was an idiot.

_Wow…. Hope she stares again_

_Ugh another human freak show_

_Edward I know your listening so shutup_

I then ingored her thoughts. I was still annoyed though. I then walked at a kind of normal speed to catch up to Rosalie.

"What… are… you…. Doing?" , I asked her.

She just rolled her eyes at me and continued over to the girl.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"What? O yea I'm fine. Just daydreaming", I replied back to Jess using my fake smile.

"So you do you want to ha—", Jess was interrupted but a strange female voice.

"Umm… excuse me?"

I turned around to face the perfect blonde girl and the perfect bronzed hair boy.

"I'm Jessica…. Call me Jess though"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my brother Edward Cullen.", Rosalie told us.

"Thanks. What nice names you have", replied Jess.

I just nodded in agreement.

"And this is Isabella, my friend", added Jess.

Friend? I thought we were bestfriends. I ingored it.

"Just Bella", I spoked softly.

"You must be Italian. How…. Nice.", answered Rosalie.

"Yes and thank-you were both Italian", stated Jess.

I could hear her tone. She hated not getting attention. I hated getting attention. Total opposites.

"Great. So you guys must have lived here for a while I suppose."

"Well I have but Bella here has been here only since… 7th grade.", Jess said while turning towards me.

I nodded and then pulled out my phone for new messages. I saw I had 1 new message.

_Hey Bella! I missed you. Meet me outside this morning. _

Holy cow…. James. He was going to make me run again. Be laughed at. I then did something I didn't even expect… that nobody did.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She was so beautiful. But I didn't understand why she hanged out with Jessica.

"No…. not anymore", she whispered.

Then she threw her phone on the concrete making it smash to pieces. I looked at her wondering why she just did that.

"Bella? Stop being a freak", whispered Jessica.

Right then and there she just ran. She dropped her backpack and ran into the nearby forest.

"I'll go get her.", I said.

"Wait!", Jessica said.

"What?", I replied not interested at all, only in Bella.

"Don't go. She doesn't need you. She ran away in 8th grade. And she came back.", Jessica said while staring in my eyes.

"I'll be back, Rose.", I replied quickly and quietly to my sister before running off into the woods at human speed.

**Bella's POV**

I kept running. Didn't even look back. This time I wasn't coming back. I was leaving forever. Maybe I would take a plane to New York and live there. I kept running though. Eventually I noticed I was slowing down. I'm not a very good runner, mostly because I'm clumsy. I then tripped over a tree root and fell flat down. I hit my face and hands pretty hard. I was in pain. I couldn't move or run anymore. I was doomed to die unless I was ever found. Charlie would start a search party, hopefully too late so my body would dead. I wouldn't have to live anymore.

"Isabella?", a familiar voice called.

I couldn't respond. Didn't want to respond either.

"Isabella!", the voice said again sounding relief.

I then felt cold arms pick me up and pull me to their chest.

Edward Cullen.

"Isabella, are you okay? Can you hear me?", he said softly.

"I'm… hurt", I answered softly.

"Don't worry. My dad is a doctor. He can help you.", he replied to me.

"It's Bella by the way. I hate the name Isabella. And please don't take me home. I want to go somewhere else. To have a new life.", I answered slowly.

"Bella…. You have to come home. And why would you want a new life?", he asked me confused.

"Many reasons. Too many reasons why. I'm ugly, stupid, a loner and etc.", I answered.

"That's not true at all! Your perfect, smart, and everything a girl could want.", he answered back seeming sure of this.

"Then why does nobody like me? Why don't I have a boyfriend? Why does nobody love me?", I responded feeling the tears coming.

"I love you. I want to be your boyfriend.", he said very softly.

Then my eyes opened wide. I couldn't believe it. I even thought I loved him to for a second there.

"I love you too.", I responded.

I started blushing a lot then.

"Your beautiful when you blush. And do you want to go out with me?", he asked.

"Umm… yes.", I said while biting my lip.

He then pressed his soft lips to mine. And that was how we began. Edward and Bella Forever.

**3 Years Later (Bella's POV)**

"Bella love. Wake up love."

My Edward. We were in love. He was always there for me. Even though he loved me he sometimes wished we might when he was a human. He doesn't want to be a vampire. But I don't care what he is. I love him.

"Bella…. Bella", he added still trying to get me up.

Edward usually would have let me slept as long as I wanted but today was a school day. We were both 17 when we met. Well actually I was, but now I was 20. We lived in a house at Dartmouth. Dartmouth is where we both got accepted for college. His brothers and sisters also got accepted too. They each had their own houses. Emmett and Rosalie shared one, and so did Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, I know you hear me. Wake up already your killing me here!", he said a little louder.

I then giggled, and opened my eyes. I felt cold arms wrap around me and lips press to my forehead.

"Morning sleepy head!", he then said.

I then got off the bed and walked to the kitchen.


	3. Seeing Jess Once Again

**Edward's POV**

At first I just watched Bella get off the bed. Then I followed her slowly to the kitchen.

"What you going to eat?", I asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know yet, Eddie", she responded with a hint of humor in her voice.

"It's Edward, and do you want to just grab something on the way to class?", I asked her.

"Sounds good to me", she said.

I then paused for a second thinking.

"Angel, come here", I said.

She then turned around and giggled while walking towards me.

I then took her into my arms and hugged her gently to my chest.

"I love you", I told her being all serious.

She then said," I love you too".

"And the lion fell in love with the lamb", I whispered softly to her.

"What a stupid lamb", she replied.

"What a sick, lion", I answered.

I then smiled at her and she smiled back. I loved her more than anything in the world.

**2 Hours Later (Bella's POV)**

I was so bored. I needed Edward but he was going to his class now and so was I.

"Bella… nice to see you again!"

That voice was way too familiar. Jess.

"Thanks", I replied back.

Jess and me were no longer friends. We actually stopped being friends in highschool. After I ran into the woods and Edward brought me back I finally talked to Jess. We were friends still after my running away but about 2 months later we decided not to be friends anymore. She got extremely jealous that me and Edward were dating. She even tried breaking us up.

_**~FlashBack~**_

"_Hi Jess"_

"_Hey Bella!"_

"_Umm… Bella I have to tell you something.", said Jess._

"_Okay", I responded back._

"_I saw Edward making out with another girl by his locker earlier today.", she said softly._

_I then froze. I was confused, sad, terrified, and a million more things. _

"_I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't want you to know, but your my friend and I just had to tell you.", she added._

"_Umm… I'm not feeling good. I have to go.", I added quickly then dropped my tray of food._

"_Bella… should I take you home?", she asked._

"_Thanks but no thanks.", I responded. _

_I was then walking away from Jess. People were staring but I didn't care. _

"_Hi Bella", Edward said._

_I didn't respond just kept walking._

"_Bella what's wrong?", he asked._

"_Get away from me! We're over Edward. It's done. Don't talk to me", I almost yelled at him._

_I then ran out the door and ran home. I didn't care how far away I was from home. I was getting out of there, leaving. _

_**~End of FlashBack~**_

"So what have you been up to recently?", she asked.

I knew she wanted to know if I was still dating Edward.

"Umm… nothing. Just walking to class.", I responded casually.

"Sounds… great I guess.", she added.

I just nodded and kept walking.

"Are you still dating Edward?", she asked quietly.

"Yes.", I answered back softly.

"You know, he's going to backstab you one day Bella. I just feel it", she said.

Like you did? Jess was a backstabber. She was terrible. But I loved Edward, and he loved me.

"Then so be it", I said.

**That Night (Edward's POV)**

I was waiting for Bella to come home. She should be home very soon. I missed her a lot and just needed a hug from her. And I also had something planned. I made her dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs is her favorite so I made that. I hope she loves it. Just then the door opened and my beautiful girlfriend walked in, Bella.

"Bella, I missed you", I said.

I then walked over to where she was standing and kissed her gently.

Then I led her to the table where I put the dinner and we, I mean her, ate.

When she was done I cleaned the dishes and she was changing into pajamas.

"So how was your day?", she suddenly asked.

I turned around to see her walking towards the couch.

"Good. Yours?", I asked.

"Well it was fine, but I ran into Jess.", she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" I asked while sitting next to her on the couch.

She nodded and said," How about a movie?"

I loved seeing my Bella happy. I hated seeing her sad or mad.

"Sure. Which one?", I asked her.

"Umm… how about Harry Potter?", she asked back.

"Sounds good to me", I told her.

She giggled as soon as the movie started. I couldn't help but laugh. I was happy with my Bella. She was perfect. This was perfect. We were meant to be together. Just one thing I didn't get…. Bella's past.


End file.
